Found Again
by BlackWidowPretty
Summary: After three hundred and fifty years, something floated by the Enterprise they didn't expect to see. HUMOR ish. No shipping, just a funny story.


***pokes head tentatively* Is this... Can it be...**

***whisper* The Star Trek-iverse?**

***falsetto sigh***

***normal self, clears throat* Hello, fellow Trekkies, Trekkers, Trek-obsessees, whatever you wish to call yourselves. I prefer to be called "geek." An insult to some, a cherishable lifestyle for others. I am BlackWidowPretty. I have come great distances, or just from the Artemis Fowl universe, to write Star Trek fanfiction. The love for Star Trek, for me, had always been there, it just had to be triggered by going spontaneously one day to the new movie, and broadening my options from there. (An obsession with Simon Pegg didn't hurt either.)**

**My first story in this fantastic universe. I was originally going to post it under the 2009 movie section, but I decided it would fare better here. This really could take place anywhere in the series or movies. **

**Enjoy. Hope to see you again.**

* * *

After twenty-two days of sifting through nothing but boring, starless desert space, Captain James Kirk was only too happy when the red light on Sulu's controls began to pulse.

"Sir. Unidentified object approaching."

Kirk curled his fingers into a triumphant fist, his single show of happiness to the break in monotony. "Mr. Spock?"

"Scanning. Object appears to be traveling at almost space normal speed, about six hundred yards away from us."

"Six hundred yards? And we're just picking it up?"

"Affirmative. The object is too small for our sensors to have detected it at a longer distance."

"Too small? How big is it?"

"Sensor readings say it is a perfect spherical object, one inch in diameter. It appears to have no energy emissions of any kind, beside the one that propels it forward. But that is simply inertia, from a force exerted some time ago."

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly, Captain. Though it is a fascinating mystery how it got here. I suspect is a manufactured piece of equipment, perhaps a broken bolt or edge of siding from another ship. How it arrived here, away from any sort of intelligent civilization, is not known. However, it does not pose any threat to us."

Kirk wasn't so willing to give up his miniscule, unimportant piece of malevolent action. "Still, we should be sure. Mr. Sulu, bring it up on visual."

"Aye, sir. Screen on."

At first, there appeared to be nothing but tiny distant stars. But one of the stars was strange and out of place. It didn't shine, and moved toward the ship slowly.

"What are we looking at, Spock?"

"Unknown, Captain."

"Hmm. Sulu, magnify factor three."

"Aye, sir."

"Five hundred and thirty-five yards away now, Captain."

"Keep on it, Spock, I still can't see it well. Magnify factor eight."

"Aye, sir, factor eight."

A larger, white blotch appeared on the screen.

"Five hundred and twenty yards away."

"We've almost got it. Sulu, full magnification."

"Full magnification, sir."

"It should be close enough for a clear visual now, Captain."

Kirk raised an eyebrow, a gesture Spock would have been proud of, if he had had the ability to feel pride.

"What, eh, exactly are we seeing here, Mr. Spock?"

The screen now displayed what appeared to be a little ball. Its perfect, round surface was dented with evenly spaced depressions around its full area. It spun gently, coming forward at a unceasingly slow pace. As it turned, letters became visible, upside down.

Kirk cast a glance at his first officer, who had two eyebrows shoved into his low-cut black hair.

"Fascinating."

"I need a little more speculation than that."

"Well, Captain, see for yourself." Spock tapped a few buttons and the image on the screen was flipped upside down. The letters became visible.

_Armstrong._

Then came one of those silences where you know everyone is aware of the same thing, you can feel it, and you can sense your consciences sharing the same inside joke. Kirk felt a smile growing on his face, one that could nearly reach his ears, and looked over to Spock, who didn't smile, but whose eyes hid humor and irony in their dark brown pools. Everyone in the bridge cast glitteringly happy glances to each other.

"Well, now," Kirk said, straightening the bottom of his shirt. "This is fascinating."

"Quite."

"How do you think it got here?"

"From Earth's moon, it would have taken approximately fourteen thousand years to get here. But that's presuming nothing else helped it on its way."

"Ah. So here it is."

"Captain. If I may. This is an intriguing discovery. Perhaps we should beam it aboard? The space museums should be infinitely delighted to have this particular object."

Kirk smiled, thinking about it. Then he sighed, starting to speak with the same breath.

"No, Spock, I think…I think we'll leave it out here. It's where it deserves to be. Floating among the stars, waiting for another person to find it. Besides," Kirk said with an unconscious authority, neither threatening or lenient, just simply…relaxed. "where's the fun in that? That thing has been waiting for us to find it for three hundred and fifty years. It's been the most sought after thing to find since Atlantis. We don't want to take away the adventure, do we?"

Spock let the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. "Most logical, Captain."

"I thought you'd approve. Mr. Sulu. Continue on course."

* * *

**There you are, my friends. Review, if it pleases you. Don't if it doesn't. I don't own anything, sadly. But reviews are like chocolate to the soul.**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER**

**~BlackWidowPretty~**


End file.
